End War Online
End War Online is a VRMMORPG released worldwide on October 21st, 2044. It is the sequel to Genesis. Overview End War Online utilizes the new RiftGear headset from Chronotek Corporation, as well as incorporating the newest in VR technology, the Nexus Rift Consciousness Core, which provides the maximum level of realism in the game by tapping into a player's subconscious and transporting the player into new levels of realism. Lore End War Online/Lore The backstory of End War Online is a main component of the game. The game is designed around the premise of being someone significant in the story. Every character is linked to the lore of the game in some way, and has ancestors going back to the ancient times. What their ancestors did may affect how players are treated by certain individuals, or what skills they may inherit from their particular bloodline. The central theme of End War Online is for every player to be able to make their mark on the world and the story of End War Online. Gameplay End War Online is a faction and class based game that allows for every player to have a unique style to fighting. There are near limitless combinations of skills and abilities to explore to allow each player to wage their own fight. Each faction has certain skills that give them advatages over other classes. End War is unique in that it does not feature an HP mechanic, or even a level system. This is done to provide a much higher level of realism, as the determining factor of battles is not the amount of HP or level difference, it is instead pure skill and ability of the players that will decide the outcome of the End War. Unlike other VRMMORPGs, End War Online does not feature a dedicated class system. This gives players much more freedom to build up their character however they want, as specialization is entirely dependent on proficiencies instead of a selected class or occupation. Factions In End War Online, there are three major factions fighting during the End War, as well as two sub-factions. Each player is free to choose their own faction, but each faction is locked to have around the same number of players on each side to balance out gameplay, as well as having a large number of faction NPCs to bolster the numbers. Angels Angels are powerful divine beings who fight the demons in the name of Light. They are assigned with purging the worlds of all humans and Demons to cleanse the world in Light. Demons Demons hail from the Demon Realm, embodying the forces of Darkness. They are assigned to kill all humans and Angels to conquer the world in hellfire. Humans Caught between these two powerful forces, humans have adapted to be able to make weapons and tactics to fight against both Demons and Angels. They are assigned to protect their world from the destruction both Angels and Demons will bring. Hybrids A sub-faction, hybrids are either half Angel and half human, or half Demon and half human. They are not necessarily bound by the rules of any side, and can fight for either. They are a great force to be reckoned with, combining the might of two factions. These hybrids are randomly and rarely generated from people who choose either of the three classes. Nephilim The rarest faction, Nephilim are half Angel and half Demon, having the potential to surpass all others. The path of a Nephilim is the most difficult one in the game, as mastering both Angelic and Demonic powers at once takes great skill, discipline, and personal integrity. Nephilim are created incredibly rarely, so rarely that there are only two known. Nephilim are able to use skills and weapons of all factions, and are able to traverse all Worlds easily and at will. The powers of a Nephilim manifest in different ways, depending on person to person, and can have wildly varying effects, all of which are extremely powerful and most certainly difficult to control and near impossible to master. A unique ability among the Nephelim is the ability to draw power directly from each realm, including Void, offering different abilities depending on which is used, and in effect giving them limitless power. Note that factions are not locked, as anyone from any faction can work for or with any other faction should they wish. Worlds There are multiple Worlds that exist parallel to one another in End War Online. Eden The Real World, otherwise known as the Human Domain or Earth/Eden. This is where humans exist, and is a main battleground for Angels and Demons, being both of the factions' primary goal. Eden is divided into multiple countries. The main six countries of the world are Althern, Vidia, Renskr, Osia, Illin and Marath, forming the Quintumvirate of Nations, which is the equivalent of the United Nations in the real world. Both Demons and Angels usually keep to themselves whenever visiting Eden, as a disturbance caused by them can be met with swift and deadly force by the Humans. The Real World is also the largest of all the worlds, with the exception of Void, which is limitless. Heaven The Angel World, otherwise known as the Angel Domain or Heaven. This is where the Angels live. Although Demons are able to enter this world, it is ill advised, as Heaven's defenses are near impenetrable. Hell The Demon World, otherwise known at the Demon Domain or Hell. This is where Demons live. Although Angels are able to enter this world, it is ill advised, as Hell's defenses are near impenetrable. Purgatory Purgatory, otherwise known as Limbo. This realm has two distinct versions. The Angel Purgatory, which is the boundary line between the Angel World and the Real World, and the Demon Purgatory, which is the boundary line between the Demon World and the Real World. All factions are able to enter either Purgatory, and can battle there. Purgatory Worlds resemble the Real World, but are warped to slightly resemble either the Angelic or Demonic World. Purgatory is the medium which Angels and Demons enter the Real World. Void The most dangerous of all the Worlds, which has the ability to alter and destroy every other World, Void is a place of total black, where escape is near impossible. Angels, Demons, and Humans have almost no chance of escaping Void once captured, and it is common to be killed immediately upon entry, as Void tears apart every aspect of being. Only Nephelim are able to naturally resist the effects of Void, as Nephelim are able to draw directly from Void for power, as they are able to with all realms. However, although Void is the strongest of these sources of power, it comes at a price of being incredibly dangerous even for a Nephilim to handle. Combat Parameters There are many factors that go into calculating damage in End War Online. Factors include player level and skill, weapon power and level, and where damage is received. Weapon bonuses also affect damage output, as well as an enemy's resistances to certain weapons. There are no status effects in End War Online, as the game attempts more of a level of realism, and will only hinder the player in a situation in which it would in real life (i.e. a sudden loud sound would naturally disorient a person in real life), but it is not marked as a status effect whenever this happens. Weapons Combat is comprised of both a ranged and melee focus, depending on player preference. All factions can use melee weapons and all factions can use firearms. However, there are certain special weapons that are restricted to either Angels or Demons. Angel weapons and Demon weapons are generally more powerful in their area of specialty than other weapons of the same level. Human weapons can be used by any faction, although with certain weapons, humans will always have a class advantage with, leading for players of other factions to prefer other weapons that they can specialize more with. There is no level requirement for weapons, as it is completely dependent on weapon skill. Battle Mechanics Players fight using either firearms or close range weapons to deal damage to enemy NPCs and other players. Simply shooting a gun or swinging a sword is effective enough to end a conflict if one is skilled enough. Skills do not exist in End War Online, as the game requires melee focused players to perform combos themselves instead of simply executing an automatic process. The same goes with firing a gun quickly; there is no skill for it, and is completely dependent on how quickly the players themselves can fire the gun. Player vs. Player Combat Player vs. Player Combat is always authorized against all members of a different faction. However, in order to fight a player of the same faction, a duel request must be issued. If accepted, a duel between the two players will commence, and will end when the other player's HP reaches 0, which results in said player losing the fight and coming back up with full HP. Duels against members of a different faction are possible, and are generally regarded as honorable one-on-one fights. In duels against members of another faction, other players cannot interfere, and the losing player dies completely, and is respawned in their respected safe World, or in the case of humans, the nearest safe fortress. It is possible to attack and kill players of the same faction unauthorized as an act of criminal activity. NPCs Each faction has a large number of NPC forces to assist in winning the End War. These NPCs are completely autonomous but can be commanded by a high ranking player of a certain faction. NPCs are competent enough to not be considered mere fodder for players to farm off of, and do play a role in the strength and numbers of a faction. Infantry Regular infantry acts as the main NPC assistance each faction gets. Thousands of NPC support units fight alongside players in large-scale battle to even out the forces on all sides. Colossus The Angel and Demon factions have access to a number of Colossi that act as extremely powerul and near undefeatable superweapons that can only be used during large-scale war type battles. These massive behemoths are capable of singlehandedly turning the tide of any battle, and can easily decimate legions of the enemy's forces. To compensate, the Human Faction deploys superweapons; massive technological achievements in power, that are able to combat a Colossus from either Angels or Demons. Criminal Activity Criminal activity is possible in End War, allowing players to kill players of the same faction unauthorized, steal, destroy, as well as other activity. However, it is discouraged around the community since it will prohibit certain things in the game, and can lead to a player being targeted by other players as a bounty. It has been left to the players of End War to establish their own means of law enforcement. Pain Inhibition Pain is not inhibited in End War, meaning players feel the full effects of pain by default within the game. Guilds Guilds are implemented and often encouranged in the End War. Guilds are a great way for groups of players to join together for a common purpose. Certain guilds have different purposes, some vowing to win the war, while others are simply there for coin. Category:Ishimura Elite Category:VRMMO